starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Núcleo Profundo/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Mapa del Núcleo Profundo El Núcleo Profundo (también conocido como Núcleo Galáctico o Sistemas del Núcleo) era una pequeña región de la galaxia de unos siete mil años luz de ancho que ocultaba mundos muy peculiares. Esta región albergaba unos treinta mil millones de las estrellas más antiguas de la galaxia, y en su centro había un masivo agujero negro rodeado de antimateria y densos cúmulos en donde las estrellas estaban separadas tan solo por una centésima parte de año luz. En algunas zonas estaban tan próximas entre sí que colisionaban y se desgarraban mutuamente sus núcleos. Debido al tirón gravitacional del vasto número de estrellas, el tejido espacio-tiempo estaba severamente distorsionado, por lo que durante mucho tiempo, la región se consideró inaccesible,Star Wars: La Guía Definitiva hasta que el Emperador Palpatine, encontró varias hiperlíneas seguras en la región. La región se mantuvo como un baluarte Imperial durante casi veinte años después de la Batalla de Endor. Historia A pesar de la inaccesibilidad del Núcleo Profundo, el Imperio Infinito rakatano aún fue capaz de colonizar Byss durante la Era de la Pre-República, entre 35.000 ABY y 25.200 ABY. Con el fin del Imperio Infinito, se supone que Byss fue abandonado y que las construcciones rakatanas se desmoronaron durante milenios. En 36.453 ABY, los más brillantes y mejores filósofos, sacerdotes, científicos y guerreros se reunieron en Tython para hablar de sus descubrimientos en relación al enigmático y místico Ashla. En 25.973 ABY, las Guerras de la Fuerza estallaron en Tython entre los seguidores del Ashla y los disidentes que usaban el Bogan.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Los primeros gradualmente evolucionaron en la Orden Jedi y en 25.783 ABY, una facción proactiva abandonó Tython para liberar otros mundos. Estos Jedi establecieron más tarde una escuela filosófica en el distante Ossus, en el Borde Exterior.The New Essential Chronology Antes de 27.000 ABY, Koros Major estaba colonizado por colonos humanos provenientes de Coruscant, los cuales descubrieron vastos depósitos de carbonita en los siete mundos del sistema. Los korosianos descubrieron que la carbonita podía utilizarse para preservar a los viajeros espaciales en un estado de animación suspendida durante el viaje interestelar, lo que condujo al desarrollo de naves durmientes que permitió a los humanos expandirse por la galaxia. Con el descubrimiento de la carbonita y la especia andris, Koros Major prosperó como una base clave en el Gremio Minero poco antes de la formación de la República Galáctica en 25.053 ABY. Con el descubrimiento de la Línea Principal de Koros y la invención del hipermotor, los exploradores de la República pudieron descubrir unos pocos mundos habitables dentro de la imprevisible región que incluían a Khomm y a Vulpter.The Essential Atlas Durante milenios, Koros Major prosperó mediante el comercio con Coruscant y se convirtió en el asentamiento más grande de la frontera del Núcleo Profundo, desarrollándose en una bulliciosa ecumenópolis. Antes de las Guerras de Unificación, el gobierno de Coruscant poseía las minas korosianas pero las liquidó vendiéndolas a la emergente aristocracia tetana. A continuación de los Cien Años de Oscuridad, el Lord Sith Darth Andeddu construyó un sepulcro en Prakith. En 5.010 ABY, la Emperatriz Teta de Koros Major entabló una prolongada guerra para consolidar el poder de su mundo sobre el sistema de siete planetas, concluyendo su campaña en 5.000 ABY con la anexión de Kirrek. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, Koros y el gigante rojo Primus Goluud del sistema Goluud fueron lugares de batalla entre las fuerzas de la Emperatriz Teta y el Imperio del Lord Sith Naga Sadow. Con la derrota de los Sith, Koros y su sistema fue renombrado Emperatriz Teta y sistema Teta, en honor a la Emperatriz.Tales of the Jedi: Fall of the Sith Empire Durante siglos que llevaron a la Gran Guerra Sith, Koros prosperó y se convirtió en un centro estratégico militar y económico dentro del Núcleo Profundo. En 3.997 ABY, los aristocrátas Aleema y Satal Keto establecieron el lado oscuro mediante la secta Krath, la cual se hizo con el control del sistema Emperatriz Teta durante las primeras etapas de la Guerra Sith y lanzó la devastadora Cruzada Sagrada Krath que engulló gran parte de la República. Con la derrota de los Krath y sus alidados mandalorianos y Sith en 3.996 ABY, la República restableció su control sobre el sistema tetano. thumb|right|150px|Byss se convierte en uno de los muchos mundos fortaleza del Núcleo Profundo. La región se consideró impenetrable, pero con el paso de los milenios, ciertos individuos encontraron otras hiperlíneas seguras en la región, tales como el Corredor de Byss y el Corredor del Núcleo Profundo. En 980 ABY, Darth Bane viajó a Prakith para recuperar el holocrón de Darth Andeddu de manos del culto Malevolencia.Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil Durante las Guerras Clon, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine envió exploradores y droides sonda para explorar la región. Mientras que como Lord Sith Palpatine, proporcionó al liderazgo Separatista con acceso a rutas hiperespaciales secretas que les permitieron puentear el fuertemente defendido sector Corelliano y atacar Coruscant en 19 ABY. Durante el inicio del Periodo Imperial, el Imperio Galáctico estableció mundos fortaleza, bases y palacios en varios mundos del Núcleo Profundo. Los informes Imperiales clasificados indicaron que los exploradores descubrieron cientos de mundos habitables dentro de la región pero fueron eliminados permanentemente para mantenerlos en secreto. Algunos de estos nuevos mundos, como Prakith y Byss fueron elegidos por las tareas de colonización Imperial para poblarlos con ricos partidarios del Imperio. A su vez Palpatine nacionalizó las minas de carbonita de Emperatriz Teta y utilizó el planeta como base para los droides sonda y misiones de exploración. El Imperio declaró a toda la región como zona de seguridad y todas las naves que entraban o salían precisaban de una autorización del Departamento de Naves y Servicios y del Departamento de Seguridad Imperial. El primero era responsable de patrullar las líneas espaciales mientras que la última se encargaba de proteger los secretos militares Imperiales. Los saltos hiperespaciales estaban también restringidos, requiriendo a los viajeros espaciales informar a las autoridades Imperiales y recibir frecuentes actualizaciones astrográficas. Como medida preventiva contra los viajeros espaciales ilegales, se estableció una Red de Seguridad Hiperespacial Imperial completada con minas de gravedad y dispositivos de interferencia para inhibir las comunicaciones. La zona se mantuvo como fuete Imperial durante casi veinte años tras la Batalla de Edor. Varios señores de la guerra, como Delvardus y Harrsk llegaron a dominar varios mundos del Núcleo Profundo. En 10 DBY, el renacido clon de Palpatine utilizó Byss como centro de repliego para invadir a la Nueva República durante la Operación Mano Sombría. Byss también se convirtió en el emplazamiento de la superarma destructora de mundos Cañón Galáctico, la cual destruyó varios objetivos de la Nueva República. A continuación de la muerte de Palpatine en Onderon en 11 DBY, Byss y el Cañón Galáctico fueron destruidos durante una colisión hiperespacial con la nave insignia del Emperador Eclipse II, dando un duro golpe a las fuerzas Imperiales de la región. Los restantes señores de la guerra se pelearon entre ellos hasta que fueron eliminados por el Almirante Daala durante una conferencia en Tsoss Beacon. Un señor de la guerra, Foga Brill estableció su propia dictadura en Prakith como mundo fortaleza contra la Nueva República. Sin embargo, esta última prefirió contener a los señores de la guerra Imperiales en el Núcleo Profundo y Prakith fue derrocado durante un golpe de algunos moderados que hicieron hicieron la paz con la República. Durante la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong, el líder del Remanente Imperial Gilad Pellaeon proporcionó a la República información secreta sobre las rutas hiperespaciales de la región. Utilizando esta información, Leia Organa Solo planeó una trampa para los alienígenas, arrastrándoles hacia la impenetrable región. En 137 DBY, Darth Wyyrlok Tercero visitó Prakith quien destruyó a Darth Andeddu mientras estaba en una misión para encontra la cura para la enfermedad de su maestro Darth Krayt.Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core Macrosectores *Sector 5 Sectores *Zona de Seguridad del Núcleo Profundo *Sector Teta Sistemas *Sistema Beshqek *Sistema Corrida *Sistema Goluud *Sistema Jarrilek *Sistema Kalist *Sistema Khomm *Sistema Kuar *Sistema Khomm *Sistema Odik *Sistema Prakith *Sistema Treskov *Sistema Tython *Sistema Vulpter *Sistema Zamael Planetas *Besero *Byss *Cambria *Constancia *Crystan *Dremulae *Dulvoyinn *Ebaq *Eclipse (planeta) *Emperatriz Teta *Had Abbadon *Hakassi *Iope *Jerrilek *Keeara Major *Khomm *Kuar *Lialic *Ojom *Ottabesk *Prakith *Symbia *Thoadeye (planeta) *Tython *Vulpter *Zamael Otros lugares de interés del Núcleo Profundo *Centro Galáctico *Colmillo de Tarkin *Tsoss Beacon *Cúmulo Estrellas Cálidas Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Star Wars Special: The Constancia Affair'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook }} Enlaces externos Wizards of the Coast: Star Wars RPG: Planet Hoppers April 2005: Byss and the Deep Core Notas y referencias Categoría:Regiones Categoría:Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Estrellas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Lunas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Sistemas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Sectores del Núcleo Profundo